Michael McCarry
Michael McCarry is a programmer for Champions Online. "Meet the Team" Interview Q: What do you do as a programmer on Champions Online? A: My primary role is to work on the powers and advancement systems for Champions Online. What this means is that I implement all the features and equations for how certain powers affect players, as well as making it possible for the designers to use these features to make our game. Q: What is your typical workday like? A: Most of my day is spent coding. In the mornings I usually do things like update my work log and check for any meetings that are coming up throughout the day. I'll leave my desk a couple of times each day to give designers a hand with whatever they're working on. I eat lunch every day with a group of other programmers, and at 3:30 p.m., it's time for foosball in the Cryptic game room with the usual crowd. Q: How long have you been in the gaming industry, and what did you do before working on Champions Online? A: This is my first programming job in the gaming industry. Before coming to Cryptic, I worked as a games tester for three months at Groove Games in Toronto, and before that I worked in a restaurant doing everything from washing dishes to tending bar. Q: What aspect of Champions Online are you most excited about working on? A: '''I'm really excited about our combat system. I feel that it is very fast-paced compared to other online games and should make for really exciting gameplay. '''Q: Who is your favorite Champions character? A: Justiciar. I may be a little biased because I'm from Canada, but then again, aren't all the best superheroes from Canada? Q: What game are you obsessing over currently? A: I'm playing games a lot more casually these days. But I am really excited to get involved with Age of Conan and test out its combat system. Q: What do you like to do in your free time? A: I'm not a person who likes to sit still and take it easy, so I really like to get out and stay active. I play roller hockey three nights a week with two local teams and Cryptic's team, and recently I've been training hard for my first triathlon. Last weekend I finished the Mountain Bike Triathlon in a time of 1 hour, 26 minutes. Q: What three things would you take on a desert island? A: Girls, booze and rock 'n' roll. Q: What reality show is most like your life? A: When I'm with my girlfriend, it's Laguna Beach. Getting dressed in the morning, it is What Not to Wear, and if I'm driving in my car … the American Idol tryouts. Q: What is something interesting about you that fans would be surprised to know? A: I was born in Mississauga, Ontario, which is just outside of Toronto. I'm one of only two Canadians that currently work at Cryptic Studios, and I'm very proud to be so. (Go, Leafs, Go!) Q: What advice do you have for someone who wants to be a game programmer? A: Know your math. I went to school with a lot of people, and very few of them will make it as programmers just because they didn't think math was important. Q: Is there anything else you would like to add? '''A: '''Working for Cryptic Studios is the best job I have ever had. I never thought any day job could be this fun and rewarding, and I would like to thank Cryptic for giving me this great opportunity. Sources Champions Online Official Site category:developers